


Lights Will Guide You Home

by alphatoothless



Series: Moya Sosna [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Omega!Dipper Pines, Russian Prince! Bill Cipher, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Insecurities grasp Dipper a few days before their wedding as royal traditions haunt him, but Bill is always there to reassure him that everything will be okay.





	

Bill stared ahead, his jaw loosened and his mouth slightly agape as brown curls came into view. A small crowd had gathered, watching curiously as a man walked into the room. The paper in his hand shook as his grip tightened around it. 

Bill could feel his heart flutter as he stayed frozen, taking in the man's slim figure as he caught his eye. He had a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck on top of a black jacket that fit snugly around him. His dark jeans fit comfortably in black boots but what made Bill's heart stop was when brown eyes met his sky blue one. He shut his mouth, swallowing hard as he took a hesitant step forward. His large doberman stood beside him, glancing between the two in curiosity. Its golden eyes then rested on the brown-haired man, looking for any sense of danger that would cause this strange reaction from his owner. When nothing came into view, he simply took a step forward as well, watching the scene curiously. 

The other man then took a hesitant step forward, and tears began forming in his eyes. His jaw clenched, and suddenly he ran forward. Arms wrapped around Bill's neck as he crash-leaped onto the taller man, wrapping his legs around Bill's torso as warbled laughter rose between them. The doberman sat down, watching as Bill quickly wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. The paper lay crumpled next to them. 

"Dipper." Bill's voice cracked, squeezing the man into his chest tightly. As if the man would suddenly disappear if he wasn't clutching him close. 

"Bill, I..." Dipper pulled back, tears running freely down his cheeks now as a tight laugh escaped from him. He stared into Bill's good eye, a toothy smile spreading across his face.

Bill's lips crashed into Dipper's. The doberman glanced around to see teary-eyed watchers smile. He looked back to see the two pull away, pulling into another tight hug. Bill sniffled as he rested his forehead against Dipper's. 

"I missed you so much." Bill whispered. 

"I did, too." 

Eventually Dipper slid to the ground, sniffling and wiping the tears that ran down his cheeks onto his sleeve. Bill cleared his throat, putting on a quick front to those that had gathered around them. He quickly grabbed Dipper's hand, smiling softly when he felt a metal band press against his fingers. 

"Gross, get a room." 

Bill laughed when Mabel crossed her arms over her chest, smirking playfully at the two.

"Oh shut up, Shooting Star." 

"Where's my warm welcome?" 

Bill only snorted, ruffling the woman's hair. He earned an aggravated sigh as she tried to fix the damage. He pulled the shorter woman into a one-armed hug, smirking when Mabel rolled her eyes. Eventually she hugged him back, chuckling as he pulled away to force her brother back into his chest. He picked up the paper with Dipper and Mabel's name on it, shoving it into the pocket of his suit jacket. Dipper pressed against him as they walked, reveling in the rich smell of the alpha. 

"So who's this cutie?" Dipper leaned over when he'd noticed the smaller puppy trot alongside them. 

"Oh! This" Bill smoothed his hand over the dog's head lovingly "is Aleksei. He's my guard pup." 

Aleksei barked softly, wagging its nub of a tail as Dipper squatted. It jumped onto the omega, licking his face graciously. Dipper laughed, hugging the small dog to him. It wasn't small per se, being large enough to almost knock Dipper over, but he could tell it wasn't fully done growing yet. He grinned when Mabel leaned over, petting its black and brown fur. 

"He's so cute!" Mabel giggled when Aleksei jumped to lick her face as well. "I thought they usually hated strangers?"

"He's still learning, but I think he can sense Dipper as my mate and that you're pretty much harmless." 

Aleksei's tongue wiggled as he proceeded to follow alongside them. Dipper was surprised, to say the least, that the dog didn't seem to require a leash of any sort. He also wondered why Bill had gotten a dog, but remembered the alpha speaking of loneliness during their long conversations over the phone. He smiled. 

As Mabel went to grab their luggage, stating she needed a break from their 'gooey romance' Bill pulled Dipper into his chest as they stilled. Dipper blushed, finally aware of the people around them who were glancing their way. Bill turned his attention back to him, a warm smile making his anxiety fade. 

"Happy to be home, Sosna?" 

"With you? More than anything." Dipper smiled. 

"I think it should be illegal for you to live so far away." Bill purred, inhaling the scent of the omega. 

Dipper blushed when he saw a flash of white in his peripheral. Bill only held him steady, ignoring the photographers that had gathered around them. They could take all the pictures they wanted, he didn't care. His fiancé was here, pressed against him, and that's all that mattered. He lifted his hand, running it through Dipper's curls as a flash of gold from his own hand flickered through the light. 

It was the first time Bill had been able to greet Dipper in the airport. It was the first time they were truly public, and Bill could care less about the weirdly giddiness of the people around them. Rumors of Bill's mate had spread across Russia and the world, and now he knew pictures of his mate and him would fill the news everywhere. He was happy for this, in a way, knowing others would finally put an alpha to the mark on Dipper's neck. 

And a mate to the golden ring that rested on Dipper's and his hands. He hummed as pressed a kiss to Dipper's cheek. 

"Bill, there's a lot of people staring at us." 

Bill pulled away, internally frowning at the anxiety that was building in his mate's expression. He glanced around before turning back to the omega. 

"Forget them, Sosna. Just pay attention-" He cupped Dipper's cheek and forced his attention onto the alpha. "To me." 

Dipper visibly relaxed, and Bill smiled. 

"There we go." Bill rubbed his thumb against the omega's cheek. Dipper felt something press against his leg and he broke eye contact. He laughed as Aleksei sat pressed against him. He looked at Dipper in a way that was meant to comfort him and he grinned. 

"I'm glad you to see two getting along." Bill kissed his cheek."Khoroshiy mal'chik." Bill leaned down and patted the Doberman's head. Aleksei barked happily in response. 

"Alright, let's go. I don't want to see an airport again for a while." Mabel interrupted, dragging her suitcase behind her as Dipper's duffle bag hung on her shoulder. Dipper chuckled before grabbing his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. Bill nodded, directing them through the crowd of people to the exit of the airport. 

Bill grabbed Dipper's bag, carefully setting it down in the trunk of the large car. Dipper glanced around.

"Where are all of your guards? I thought with our first public debut that you'd have hundreds of them around." 

"Oh, you just can't see them. They're actually everywhere." Bill smiled. "And Alexander is driving the car." 

"Eight ball? I haven't seen him in forever!"

"I'm sorry for having to switch your guards up on you suddenly. But-"

"He needed to spend time with his family. He told me. I don't mind at all." 

Mabel lifted her suitcase into the car with Bill's help, and they slid into the car. Mabel quickly called shotgun, jumping to the front seat and throwing her arms around the driver. Aleksei climbed into the back with his master, sitting on the floor in between the alpha's feet. 

"Eight ball!" 

"Ah! Mabel! It's so great to see you!" Alexander laughed, hugging the woman tightly. "And Dipper! I've missed you both so much!"

"We missed you, too!" Dipper reached forward and squeezed Alexander's hand. 

Bill rested his hand on Dipper's leg, smirking when Dipper's attention turned to his gold ring. The omega reached down and ran the pad of his thumb over the metal. 

"Are you ready to get married?" 

"I was born ready, Sosna." Bill purred.

Mabel made a noise before pushing a button in the front seat. Alexander's laugh muffled as the black window closed between them and the men. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Real mature, Mabel!" 

He was aware it was muffled through the guard and he only shook his head. He turned back to his fiancé who only grinned at him.

"I guess we're alone now, huh?" Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist and forced him forward. Dipper yelped when he was suddenly straddling the alpha, placing his hands on the leather seats to steady himself. He glanced around nervously until he remembered the glass was tilted heavily on the outside, making it impossible for anyone to see in. Still, his anxiety rose as he shifted uncomfortably on Bill's lap.

"Sosna, you've been awfully anxious since you arrived." Bill nipped his neck. 

"What? No-"

"Dipper, come now. What's wrong?" His tongue poked out to slide against Dipper's mate mark as he pulled down the omega's scarf. 

"Aren't you...worried? About being public with me?" 

"Why would I be worried? We have security everywhere and now you're with me. You're in the safest place in the world, moya sosna."

"I mean...what will everyone think?" Dipper nibbled on his lower lip.

Bill tilted Dipper back to look at him curiously.

"You...have a lot of admirers."

"And I'm sure they'll be fine knowing I'm happy with you." Bill rubbed his hands over the omega's thighs. 

"What about...that princess?" 

Bill shook his head, chuckling softly. 

"Sosna, how many times must I tell you? You are my one and only. I'm not like the other alpha monarchs." He pinched Dipper's thigh and laughed when Dipper slapped him. Dipper's mood turned solemn suddenly and the alpha frowned. 

"But what if I can't...bear you a pup?"

Bill stiffened under the omega.

"Not now, Sosna."

"But-"

"Not now." Bill pecked his lips before gently moving Dipper off him. The mood between them shifted, suddenly tense and uncomfortable. Aleksei looked between the two as Dipper moved to look out his window. 

When they reached the palace that Dipper had come to see more of as home, they got out of the car. Mabel sensed the shift and looked at her brother for an explanation. He only shook his head, indicating he'd speak with her later about it. Alexander walked around the car, helping the twins with their bags as Bill attempted to shake off the tension. He smiled at Dipper, intertwining his fingers with the omega's as they walked through the heavy doors. 

"Welcome home." Bill grinned at the twins warmly. He looked at Alexander. He said something in Russian that Dipper didn't catch fast enough and the man nodded.

"I need to handle something but I will be joining you for dinner." Bill lifted Dipper's hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. The omega's lips turned upward slightly.

And then the alpha was gone, marching with a guard and Aleksei down a hallway elegantly. Dipper turned to Alexander and Mabel who shot him curious glances. He waved them off, shifting the bag on his shoulder as he walked down the familiar hallway to Bill's room. The alpha had insisted they begin sharing a bedroom to strengthen their bond, especially since they were fiancés now. He plopped himself in front of one of Bill's dressers, amused to find some of his old clothes folded neatly in them. He moved them aside, unpacking the rest of the clothes into the empty spaces. He heard knocking on the door and turned to see his sister peek her head in.

"Bro-bro?"

"Yeah, I'm here." 

She walked in, closing the door behind her as she approached the omega. Her head was tilted slightly as she waited for her brother's explanation.

"I...mentioned the child thing." 

"Oh." Mabel sat down next to Dipper as he continued to unpack the remaining garments. "And I'm guessing that didn't go well?"

"He basically said he didn't want to talk about it." 

"Dipper, it's...a hard topic." She rubbed his back. "For both of you."

"I know. I just...with us going public and the wedding coming I thought we might need to discuss it."

"It's definitely something you guys need to talk about."

"The test results haven't come back yet but you know the statistics. Being a male omega...it's rare for me to be even able to, you know, do that." 

She nodded, scrunching her mouth slightly in thought.

"It's definitely difficult to handle. Especially with that whole 'you have to bear a royal pup within the year' thing." Dipper frowned. "I think it's a stupid, outdated tradition."

"Yeah, but it's a royal tradition that dates back hundreds of years." 

"So does the whole 'alpha kings having multiple omegas' thing. The King now doesn't do that, and Bill said himself he won't do it."

"Yeah but Tad wasn't really a 'direct' line per se and he was the one that couldn't...have kids. This is different." 

"Bro-bro, if you keep thinking this way it's gonna make your anxiety worse." 

"I'm just saying." Dipper shrugged dejectedly. "That one princess was eager and...obviously fertile." He rubbed his elbow with his other hand. 

Mabel shook her head.

"But he doesn't love her, he loves you. Look at your soulmate mark. Look at your ring. I think even if the results come back saying you're infertile it won't make any difference in how he feels about you."

"But he might find someone who can give him a child." Dipper looked away from his sister.

She sighed, leaning forward and ruffling his hair. He pouted, moving his hands to fix the messy curls.

"You need to talk to him about it. Tonight. Make him talk even if he doesn't want to." 

Dipper nodded, closing the drawer and standing up. His sister followed, patting his back reassuringly as they walked out of the room. Alexander stood outside the door, tilting his head at the twins. 

"Hey, Eight Ball, we're going to go back to the secret room. Want to come?" 

The guard smiled.

"Of course." 

Moments later the trio sat in a hidden room near the kitchen, ice cream in hand as Dipper took small bites from the cone. Mabel licked her own ice cream, humming as they devoured the small scoops of desert. Alla always knew exactly what to give the twins to cheer them up. 

"Thank you for coming, Eight Ball." Dipper smiled softly.

"Anything for you two." He smiled, standing by the door. Always protecting, always loving.

Dipper kicked absently from his seat on the table. He was always on the shorter side, not that it had ever bothered his alpha. Bill had grown taller than him over the years, and Dipper didn't mind it so much. His omega genes made him shorter and less muscular, things that used to grate on his self-esteem until Bill had insisted he loved it about him. 

Bill loved everything about him. 

He finished the cone and tossed the napkin he'd used to hold it into the trash, letting out a breath as he relaxed back onto the table next to his sister. She looked at him, wondering what went through her brother's mind in times like these. She put her hand over his.

"It'll be okay, Dipper."

"I know." He leaned back against the table. "Can we just stay here forever?"

Mabel giggled. 

"I think Bill's new dog will give us away if we do." 

As if on cue, a small scratching came from the entrance to the hidden door. 

"Aleksei, what are you doing?" The twins froze as they heard Bill approach the room. It was hidden behind wallpaper and a framed picture, but they remained still just in case. 

"Come on, pup. You can't be scratching at nothing like this." Bill chuckled. 

They let out a breath of relief when they heard Bill pick up the dog and eventually footprints faded down the hall. The twins relaxed, returning to their gentle conversation as the guard turned to glance around the room. 

It was filled with old drawings and small decorations from the twins' home in the states. Books were gathered haphazardly in makeshift shelves and Dipper's scribbled writing layered over papers on theories and sketches of strange creatures Alexander had never seen before. Mabel also had drawings here, taped to the wall were pictures of half-naked boys (from her American magazines, she'd explained all those years ago). The twins had trusted him enough when they were younger to bring him into this room. He knew Dipper had found it when he had visited the palace at a young age (the boy was constantly disappearing when he was younger, giving him heart attacks that he'd get fired until he realized Dipper was going into this room) and his sister had soon joined him when she began visiting Russia regularly with her brother. Now the twins would escape into the room often. Hilariously, this was where he had obtained the fond nickname when Mabel had pulled out an Eight Ball and he'd almost broken it when he asked where the billiard table was. 

Dipper yawned, closing his eyes. 

"Dinner's not for a while. I think we can nap here for a bit." He opened his eyes and slid off the table, pulling out a sleeping bag and unrolling it on the floor.

"Agreed!" Mabel hopped off the table, unrolling her own bag. 

"You can go if you want, Eight Ball. If Bill asks, we're just taking a nap to fight the jet lag." 

Alexander laughed softly and nodded, slipping out of the room. While he was often designated to follow the twins (especially Dipper) constantly, he would obey the small lord's commands to be left alone. Often times he would just settle himself near the room, watching it carefully, as he did now. He settled himself on the wall outside of the hidden room, standing guard. 

Dipper yawned, cuddling into the blankets and pillows Mabel had stashed in the room years ago. His sister followed, curling into him and they slowly drifted asleep. 

A few hours had passed before Bill began searching for Dipper and Mabel. He walked around the castle, curiosity turning into mild worry as his search was becoming unsuccessful. Eventually he found Alexander who was standing in a random place on the wall.

"Alexander, where's Dipper?"

"Taking a nap with his sister, your Highness. He ordered me to leave him be until he awoke from his nap."

Aleksei began scratching at the wall again, and his eyebrows furrowed. He turned to Alexander who only remained still.

"Move."

The guard hesitated before moving out of the way. Bill felt the wallpaper carefully before his finger slipped into a small crack. His eyebrow rose as he pulled it, revealing a door that he'd never seen before. He opened it and his eye widened at the sight before him.

Dipper was snoring softly, tangled in blankets and pillows as his sister was sprawled against him. His eye turned to look at the drawings and writings hung in the walls, as well as the small trinkets and books sprawled on the floor and the table in the center of the room. Aleksei trotted inside, stepping onto Dipper and licking his face. Bill turned to Alexander who only shrugged. 

The omega stirred, groaning as he felt his face being licked. His eyes opened to see golden eyes meet his. He jumped, eyes widening when he recognized the dog.

"Wait, if you're here, then..."

"So how long have you known about this and not told me?"

Dipper whipped his head to the alpha who stood at the entrance with his arms folded across his chest.

"B-Bill!"

Mabel groaned as she cracked open an eye.

"Dipper, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep."

Bill raised an eyebrow, carefully padding to the omega. He squatted in front of Dipper, tilting his head with a smirk.

"Dinner's ready. Let Mabel sleep and I can have them make her a plate for later." Bill leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Dipper's forehead. The omega nodded, untangling himself as he stood. Bill hummed softly, leaving the room. He softly whistled to Aleksei to stay with the girl and the dog gave a happy pant as he curled into Mabel's side. He then gave the guard a knowing smirk.

"Any other secrets these twins have that I should know about?" 

"I'm afraid even I don't know all of them." 

Dipper carefully stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Alexander, stay and watch Mabel."

"Yes, your Highness."

Bill slipped his hand into Dipper's, intertwining their fingers as he guided them down the hallway. Dipper rubbed sleep out of his eyes, his hair a messy and tangled mess as he tried to make himself a little more presentable. Bill chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Tad's not joining us tonight, he has things he needs to finish." Bill stopped and pulled Dipper close. "Besides, I like you just the way you are." He gently pressed his lips against Dipper's. 

The omega purred, closing his eyes as Bill gently forced him against the wall. The alpha pressed against him then, hands sliding over his sides as his tongue slid into his mouth. He relaxed as Bill pulled away, stroking his cheek. 

"Moya sosna, you are too perfect." 

Dipper blushed as Bill pulled away, their tangled hands a strong connection as Bill guided them through the hallway once again. Dinner went by smoothly, with light hearted conversation about Dipper's adventures and his explanation to those in the states of his fiancé and their adventures. Bill smiled softly and listened intently, enjoying his mate's exaggerated hand gestures and expressions. 

"And then Gideon" Dipper rolled his eyes "said that it was a lie. Which, obviously now I can rub it in his face that it's not with the fact that those photographers were all over us at the airport. But I swear, he's the absolute worst." 

Bill chuckled as he continued to watch Dipper rant on about a boy he'd never meet. He glanced every so often at the gold that flickered on Dipper's hand. Sometimes he would glance at the mate mark that peeked through the collar on his neck. He knew, of course, that Dipper would bring up their earlier discussion after dinner. He also knew that it would sour their bond, and bring up a subject he wasn't in the mood for. He watched Dipper eat a little bit more of his dinner and continue his story. Suddenly Dipper stopped, turning his attention to his pocket. He apologized when he looked at whoever was calling and excused himself. Bill watched him leave curiously, knowing it had to be someone he didn't want his alpha to know about. He stood following the omega down the hallway silently. He strained his ears as he pressed against the recently closed bathroom door.

"Hello? Yeah-this is..." He heard Dipper shuffle uncomfortably. "Oh...yeah, it's fine." 

High pitched mumbling came from the other end. Bill wondered why they were so loud. 

"A-Are you..." More mumbling. "So I'm not..."

The one thing Bill did make out from the other end was "I'm sorry." 

He heard a muffled sob come from Dipper. The voice continued to speak over the phone and Dipper would only give one word answers in response to questions. The omega pushed against the door and Bill frowned. The smell of despair arose from the omega and tainted Bill's senses. Dipper sniffled and he heard the omega end the call. He knocked on the door gently after a few moments of silence. 

"Sosna?"

He heard Dipper sniffle and clear his throat.

"Ah! Yeah, sorry! I'll be there in a sec!" 

Bill listened to Dipper move quickly, probably removing any remnants of his emotions before he would walk out. Bill was unsure of exactly what that phone call was about, but had a feeling it would only make their discussion later harder. His heart hurt at what he knew would be Dipper's pained smile when he exited the bathroom. 

Dipper opened the door, red eyes giving away his smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, sorry. Where was I again?" 

"With Gideon." 

"Oh, yeah...yeah, he's a little shit." Dipper continued, his voice cracking every once other sentence in his story as they slowly walked back to the kitchen. 

Bill would be lying if he said the omega wasn't absolutely beautiful when he was distraught. Though, Dipper was always breath-taking. His curls were combed differently now, and Bill guessed that Dipper had clenched his hair during his phone conversation. Dipper's eyes were less puffy now, but his mannerisms were shakier, less sure. He took the omega's hand in his own. Good mood be damned, he needed to talk his omega through whatever this was.

"Dipper, what was that phone call about?"

The omega went eerily silent. Bill felt Dipper's hand tense and he rubbed his thumb over it. When Dipper didn't say anything he pressed the omega against the wall, pinning him between strong arms. The omega trembled. 

"It was..." Dipper's eyes flew to the floor. He cleared his throat. "It was the doctor."

"Oh? What'd he say?" Bill rested a hand against Dipper's hip. 

"I'm..." His voice cracked. "I'm infertile." 

Bill ignored the stab in his heart to cage the omega's hands in his own. His other hand gently caressed the palm of Dipper's hand as the other rubbed soothing circles on the top. Dipper broke out into a full sob then, eyes clenched as he dropped his head. Bill pulled the omega into a hug, rubbing his lower back gently. 

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Bill." 

"Shh, Sosna. Don't apologize for something you can't control." Bill lifted his hand to run through brown curls. He rested his cheek against Dipper's tear-stained one. 

"I-I can't...I can't give you a pup and..."

Bill kissed his forehead and lifted a hand to gently massage his neck. He traced the mate mark softly.

"Y-You're going to h-have to mate another omega and-" 

Bill shushed his mate. Dipper only cried, letting the sobs rack his body as the reality of the situation sunk in his bones. His mind spiraled, ignoring the possibilities as the worst scenario situations took control. The possibility of Bill mating another omega, the possibility of being tossed aside when this happened, the possibility of Bill never marrying him or loving him again. He let out muffled whimpers as Bill slid his hand under Dipper's legs and shoulders, lifting the omega to his chest. Dipper pressed against Bill, curling inwardly as tears continue to run down his cheeks. Mabel emerged from the room with Aleksei, eyes widening as she ran to the mates. The doberman quickly bolted forward as well, sniffing Bill's legs with a worried whimper. 

"Oh my god, Bill is he-"

"He's okay. I'm going to take him to bed. The chefs saved you a plate of food." Bill continued to walk, giving Mabel a look that told her to stay back for now. He whistled to Aleksei and the puppy sat next to Mabel, tilting his head in a sad stare.Alexander followed Mabel and the puppy in tow, watching Dipper with a worried expression as he passed. When Bill finally reached their room, he opened the door carefully as he slid in, quickly closing the door behind them. He leaned down and locked it. After gently placing Dipper on the bed, he crawled on top of the omega, placing gentle, reassuring kisses onto the omega's cheeks and neck. He lingered a little longer on the mate mark, licking it gently every so often. This only made Dipper cry harder.

"Hey, you're okay. Deep breaths. Deep. There we go." He rested his elbows on the bed, pressing his forehead against Dipper's. The omega's breaths were staggered and sniffly, but he was slowly relaxing his trembling body.

"I'm here, I'm here." Bill chanted, running his thumb over the top of Dipper's ear. He felt a deep rumble in his stomach as he purred, watching the omega's hiccups slowly fade. Dipper looked exhausted now with his eyes being puffy and red. Bill kissed them gently. 

"Please d-don't toss me aside." 

"Dipper, you are and always will be my only mate. My only handsome, strong, powerful mate." He nuzzled Dipper's neck. "We will deal with the pup thing later, okay?"

Dipper sniffled and nodded.

"There are other methods. Other things we can do. Don't fret, little tree. I know we can make this work." 

Dipper purred when Bill moved to his side and slid his hand under the omega's shirt. He closed his eyes as the hand rubbed soothing circles along his torso. 

"You are mine just as much as I am yours. You are my fiancé, my future husband, my soulmate." Bill placed a gentle kiss on Dipper's. "My world." 

The omega's purrs grew and it warmed Bill's heart. He could practically feel the anxiety melt away from Dipper and he smiled. 

There were plenty of things they could do. Pills were invented for male omegas depending on their chemistry. There were other methods - surgery, egg implantation, so many things. Infertility was a problem, but not an impossible one. He nuzzled the omega under him and peppered him with kisses.

"I still want to marry you in a few days. I still want to go on that silly honeymoon and try out some of those things you suggested." Bill smirked. "I still want to grow old with you and kiss you good morning and good night every single day." 

Dipper sniffled, a shaky smile growing.

"We'll have a child with royal blood for Russia eventually, but for now we're going to get married and then one day we'll rule the country together." He kissed the tip of Dipper's nose. 

"You're not going to go run off with that princess then?"

Bill chuckled.

"I don't know if you remember this, but I am very much in love with my soulmate. He's the only person I plan on loving and mating with." He nuzzled Dipper's neck. "And I don't think anything will change my mind on that." 

Bill kissed the mate mark softly.

"I have a lifetime to prove it to you." Bill nibbled on the skin.

Dipper's eyes fluttered shut as Bill forced his shirt up higher to trace circles along his sternum.

"I love you, Bill."

"My love knows no bounds with you, Sosna." Bill leaned down and kissed his stomach. 

"One day."

"One day." Dipper repeated, intertwining their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Fix Your Sad Machine (Jack Davis Mashup) - Coldplay x Peter Robinson


End file.
